parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: One Good Turn (George Carlin).
Here is part six of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Toyland Express as Edward * Pufle and Scott as Bill and Ben * Humphrey as BoCo * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (for One Good Turn for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: Pufle and Scottare the most mischievous engines working on Emelius Browne's railroad. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbour yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. (Pufle and Scott shunt some freight cars in the quarry) One morning, Emelius Browne came to see them. (Casey Jr arrives with Emelius Browne on board) * Emelius Browne: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Pufle and Scott: I need you to help the other engines. * Pufle and Scott: Oh, yes, of course, sir. * Narrator: Replied the twins. They set off happily on their important mission. (Pufle and Scott puff to the yard to meet Humphrey) Humphrey was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. * Humphrey: Hmm. * Narrator: Sighed Buster. * Humphrey: Here comes trouble. * Pufle: Emelius Browne told us you were tired. * Narrator: Teased Pufle. * Pufle: He asked us to take all your cars for you. * Humphrey: You two never stop, do you? But I'm wise to your pranks, and we do need help here. (Pufle and Scott set to work by shunting and hauling the freight cars in their rightful places) * Narrator: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twin now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the first time. Pufle went first. * Pufle: This is fun! * Narrator: He shrieked to Scott. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. * Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. (Pufle and Scott use the turntable and come face to face with each other) * Narrator: He ordered. Pufle did so, but unfortunately, the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Pufle was on the wrong track and there was Scott puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. They gazed grimly at each other. * Pufle: I was here first! * Narrator: Said Pufle. * Scott: But you're in my way! * Narrator: Protested Scott. * Scott: You'll have to back up again! * Pufle: I wont! * Scott: You will! * Pufle: I wont! * Narrator: Emelius Browne came to stop the noise. * Emelius Browne: If you don't behave. * Narrator: He warned. * Emelius Browne: I shall not allow you here again. * Narrator: The next day, Scott was still grumpy. * Scott: That Pufle! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable? Ha! He is a really silly engine! (Pufle and Scott break and shunt freight cars for the rest of the day) * Humphrey: The way I heard it. * Narrator: Sighed Humphrey. * Humphrey: It sounded like you were both to blame. * Scott: Pah! You must have heard it all wrong! * Narrator: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Toyland Express lost patience. * Toyland Express: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosfere in the yard. * Humphrey: You're quite right and that's why I come up with a plan. * Narrator: Buster whispered his plan to Toyland Express. Then his driver told Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I'll start making arrangements right away. * Narrator: The next morning he called Pufle and Scott into the yard. * Emelius Browne: Humphrey is taking a special train to the harbour. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. * Pufle and Scott: But, but... * Narrator: Protested Pufle and Scott who were still not speaking to each other. * Emelius Browne: Good. I knew I can rely on you two. * Scott: I'll take the train myself. * Narrator: Huffed Scott.. * Pufle: Go right ahead. * Narrator: Said Pufle. (a long heavy freight train is ready for Pufle and Scott to take) Pufle was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. * Scott: Go on. * Narrator: Teased Scott. * Scott: I can't! * Narrator: Said Scott. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. * Pufle: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Scott. * Narrator: Said Pufle. * Pufle: I think we better pull together! (Pufle and Scott pull the freight train together) * Narrator: Scott was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again. Category:Julian Bernardino